(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, as one of flat panel displays that are being most widely used at present, includes two display panels. The liquid crystal display includes electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, and through the electric field, determines an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light to thereby display images.
In general, a polarizer is attached onto each of outer surfaces of the two display panels, where the electric field generating electrode is formed to control polarization of incident light. The polarizer is an absorptive polarizer that absorbs light other than desired polarized light. Therefore, only some of light sources supplying light to the liquid crystal display by the polarizer are effectively used for displaying the images, thereby deteriorating light efficiency of the light source of the liquid crystal display.